


Sakura Uchiha: Wife of Itachi, Mother of the Uchiha Clan

by Mermaid886



Series: Sakura: The Leaf’s Omega [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Itachi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby on the way, Birth, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Haruno Sakura Omega, Love, Marriage, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Romance, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, family life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: Itachi and Sakura live in a happy life together. After settling into marriage, they start on their next journey, parenthood. As a new age dawns on Konoha, Itachi and Sakura prepare to welcome a new soul into their home and into their lives.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Series: Sakura: The Leaf’s Omega [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837363
Comments: 65
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1 - A day unlike any other

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

Nearly two years passed since Itachi Uchiha had married Sakura Haruno.

The couple had spent that time remodeling and repairing a large house that Itachi had purchased, which was close to the center of Konoha.

Their hard work had paid off.

The house was beautiful.

The house was humble but stately, well kept, and well landscaped, complete with a courtyard and a garden, it was the perfect home for the new head of the Uchiha clan and his wife.

And possibly, the next generation of Uchihas…..

Ah……...

One particular, unique evening, Sakura and Itachi sat in their house, eating dinner together.

The air was thick with happy tension.

It had been many years since any member of the Uchiha clan had known such a night……..

A terrifying, joyful night.

“You’re quiet, Itachi.” Sakura said softly over the clinking of their chopsticks scraping the sides of their bowls.

“I’m always quiet.” Itachi replied to his wife in a gentle voice.

Sakura finished her dinner and put her bowl down on the table.

“Are you alright?” Itachi asked quickly, the haste of his speech exposing the concern in his voice.

“Yes, Itachi, I’m fine!” Sakura giggled.

“What’s the matter?” Itachi pressed, the concern still apparent in his voice.

“I’m full.” Sakura said with a smile.

“.......Oh.” Itachi replied, a little ashamed.

Of course.

Without being asked, Itachi stood up and moved to sit beside Sakura, gently wrapping his arms around her and pulling the pinkette into his lap.

Sakura looked at her husband and smiled.

Itachi gazed at his omega and softly smiled back.

Itachi had brought Sakura extra pillows to sit on while they ate dinner.

Itachi had asked if Sakura was alright several times on the walk back home.

It would have been annoying to some women, but Sakura just laughed it off.

Sakura found it sweet.

Sakura found it refreshing.

It felt good to have an alpha who was so caring.

It felt good to have a husband who was so doting.

Sakura shifted on Itachi’s lap and the pinkette watched worry flash across Itachi’s eyes.

“Itachi,” Sakura reassured her husband with a giggle. “I’m fine.”

“I’m here.” Itachi replied, kissing Sakura’s lips gently as he held her carefully.

Sakura cuddled against Itachi and laid her face and palm against Itachi’s chest.

While they sat there, Itachi’s hand moved from Sakura’s side to splay across her flat abdomen.

Itachi Uchiha had worked very hard at rebuilding his life after the war.

Itachi had established a good name for himself again and was one of Konoha’s top Shinobis.

Itachi had salvaged a decent relationship with his brother, Sasuke, and Itachi had fallen in love and taken a wife.

Sakura and Itachi were a good match.

Friends, lovers, and the couple worked well together as partners.

As time passed, Sakura and Itachi had fallen into routines as all couples do.

But that day, all of their routines had been disrupted. 

Dinner together was only the normalcy.

Itachi had been allowed a day off from his current mission…..

Sakura had ended her shift at the hospital early…...

…...Because that was the day that the Uchiha couple found out that they were expecting.

Sakura was finally pregnant.

—————————————————————

Itachi wasn’t one for outbursts, but from the moment that one of Sakura’s coworkers had confirmed the news to the happy couple, Sakura saw the look in Itachi’s eyes….

The stoic alpha was using all of his resolve to contain his joy and that was apparent to Sakura when they returned home.

Itachi’s gaze was even more soft and admiring than usual as he looked at Sakura that night.

Itachi’s hands were especially gentle when they washed Sakura in the shower.

At first Sakura had thought the pregnancy was affecting her hearing, but when she laid down next to Itachi and pressed her ear closely against his chest, she realized that wasn’t true…..

Sakura hadn’t imagined it.

Itachi was purring.

It was a quiet, low rumble that came from the center of his chest.

The purr of a proud alpha.

Sakura drifted off to sleep as she listened to Itachi’s purr.

The sound was a lullaby to Sakura.

The couple had discussed it many times.

They had been trying to have a child.

And trying.

And trying.

People had started to talk……..

Each new mentrual cycle brought a frown of disappointment to Sakura’s face.

Itachi said nothing.

Sakura knew that Itachi was patient, but she saw the quiet longing of her mate….

A longing that would soon be fulfilled.

That night, both Sakura and Itachi slept well, cuddled together in each other’s arms.

Sakura smiled in her sleep.

Itachi’s brow furrowed as pleasant, epic dreams danced through his mind.

Itachi and Sakura were finally going to have a family.


	2. Chapter 2 - Working

Thanks for reading! I don’t own Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

Once the initial surprise of the pregnancy wore off, Sakura tried to relax and continue on with her daily duties as best she could.

Itachi, on the other hand, wasn’t as easy going.

Itachi was a very intense person.

Itachi took Sakura’s pregnancy very seriously.

Itachi started to read book after book on prenatal care, studying them all very carefully.

Itachi tried to eliminate all foods that he deemed unhealthy or dangerous in any way to Sakura and their unborn child from his wife’s diet.

“Itachi, I’d really like some cookies tonight.” Sakura confessed one evening after dinner, hoping for dessert.

“Cookies are full of preservatives and added sugar.” Itachi replied. “Would you like a pear instead?”

“No.” Sakura scowled. “I would like some cookies.”

“Would you like diabetes, too?” Itachi asked.

The seriousness in Itachi’s gaze made Sakura’s eyes widen.

Wow……….

At the shocked look on his wife’s face, Itachi cleared his throat and glanced away.

Sakura was quiet for a moment but then she started to giggle despite herself.

As annoying as the situation was, the pinkette couldn’t help but find a little humor in it.

Itachi nodded and stood, walking towards the door with a resigned sigh. “Do you want chocolate or vanilla?”

“Vanilla.” Sakura said and then she asked her husband just before he left to go to the convenience store. “Itachi?”

“Yes?” Itachi asked.

“I’m not going to get diabetes from a couple of cookies.” Sakura chided with an amused smile.

Itachi started to scowl but his face softened when Sakura spoke again, “.....But thank you for taking care of me.”

“I’m your alpha.” Itachi purred. “I’ll always take care of you, Sakura.”

And with that, Itachi left, locking the door behind himself to go and buy Sakura some cookies.

Sakura sat alone in the living room and glanced down at her abdomen for a silent moment.

It was still very early.

Sakura wasn’t even showing yet.

What was Itachi going to be like when their baby arrived?

—————————————————————

Yes, the pregnancy had certainly made Itachi even more protective.

But that wasn’t the only change in social interactions that Sakura experienced.

Word quickly spread around Konoha that Mrs. Uchiha was expecting and Sakura was often stopped in the street and congratulated.

It wasn’t just by family and friends either, everyone from patients to coworkers to total strangers seemed to have a smile and a good wish to give the pinkette.

Sakura found it a bit odd at first, but she tried to smile and take it in stride.

Besides, Sakura had spent years caring for others while working as one of the village’s leading medical nins.

It was nice to see people remember her service and take the time out of their day to share a kind word with her.

Sakura was fortunate.

In the first few weeks, the pinkette wasn’t sick, however, she did have quite a few headaches.

And cramps.

The cramps and the headaches seemed to worsen after a long day at the hospital and Itachi quickly took notice, narrowing his eyes at his wife in disapproval one evening after she finally got home.

“You’re not helping, Itachi.” Sakura mumbled while she sat on the bed, rubbing her aching temple.

Itachi replied calmly, “You’re being stubborn, Sakura. I’ve asked you several times to-“ 

“I’m not giving up my job! I’m a medical nin. That’s what I do.” Sakura snapped.

“You could at least reduce some of the hours you work, just until the baby arrives.” Itachi suggested.

“No, it doesn’t work like that, Itachi. Any second, someone could come into the hospital and need me. Am I supposed to turn them away and walk out because I’m reducing my hours?” Sakura asked angrily.

“You’re supposed to realize that your family needs you more now than the hospital does.” Itachi said firmly as he stripped off his kimono and laid down on the opposite side of the bed from Sakura.

The pinkette frowned as Itachi turned his back to her and closed his eyes.

Sakura contemplated saying something else, but then she thought better of it.

With a huff, the pinkette turned out the light and turned on her side, with her back facing Itachi, to sleep.

How dare he!

Sakura felt that Itachi was just being too fussy about the entire situation.

Itachi was her husband, her alpha, her mate, sure, but that didn’t mean he could just command her to do what he wanted!

Sakura was not a housewife.

Sakura was a medical nin.

Sakura was a kunoichi.

Sakura’s pregnancy wouldn’t change that and Itachi certainly wouldn’t either.

—————————————————————

By the time Sakura entered her third month, the pinkette was surprisingly starting to show.

Sakura found that her hips were already beginning to widen just a bit and annoyingly enough, her shirts were starting to get a little tight across the chest.

It was still just a tiny swell at Sakura’s abdomen, but Itachi beamed with pride at his wife’s new curves.

However, the issue of Sakura continuing to work remained unresolved between husband and wife and it began to create tension.

Sakura already had very few days off from her duties and despite her condition and Itachi’s urging, the pinkette saw nothing wrong with picking up extra shifts for call outs, staying overtime to guide a surgery, waiting to tend a certain patient in need…..

Normally, that was fine, but with the pregnancy, Itachi saw first hand the toll that Sakura’s work schedule was taking on her body.

The pinkette often had to skip meals, most of the time she didn’t get enough fluids in during the day, and Itachi listened to Sakura weep softly at night from exhaustion.

“Sakura…..” Itachi began, speaking softly in the darkness of their room.

“No.” Sakura replied defiantly.

“Just for awhile?” Itachi asked.

“Not now.” Sakura said irritably.

Itachi sighed under his breath.

When?

————————————————————

Itachi wasn’t trying to control Sakura.

Itachi wasn’t trying to force unrealistic or unfair demands on his wife.

Itachi was trying to protect Sakura and his child growing within her.

If Sakura had looked past the fury of her hormones, she may have noticed that before…...

Late one evening, after a particularly grueling day, Sakura sat on a stool in an empty exam room finishing her last bit of charting.

She was hungry.

She was thirsty.

And she was tired………..

Oh, she was so tired.

Sakura suddenly felt the room begin to turn this way and that….

The pinkette’s head seemed to grow lighter and suddenly the stool was no longer underneath her.

In one swoosh of air, the ground rushed up to meet Sakura very quickly.

Two nearby medical nins heard the crash in the hallway and came racing in the room, their eyes widening and their mouths falling open in shock and concern when they found Sakura unconscious on the floor.

“I’ll get Lady Tsunade and her team, quick!” One medical nin declared, running down the hall.

“Someone call Mr. Uchiha!” The other medical nin commanded, shouting down the hall to the people at the nurses station. “Call Mr. Uchiha!”

—————————————————————

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Sakura frowned softly as she slowly woke in the glare of the bright lights.

Sakura blinked her eyes open and realized she was still in an exam room in the hospital.

This time, though, Sakura was a patient lying on a bed.

“Sakura.” 

The pinkette looked over to the side and saw her husband, looking down at her with anger and worry.

“Itachi?” Sakura asked, starting to stir.

Gently but firmly, Itachi put his hand on Sakura’s shoulder and held her down.

“Be still.” Itachi commanded.

That was when Sakura realized something cold and sticky was gently being pushed over her small belly……..

The pinkette opened her eyes wider and there, on the other side of the bed, Sakura saw Shizune performing an ultrasound.

Sakura was going to speak, but then she heard Itachi’s voice and she fell silent.

“Sakura’s alright?” Itachi asked Shizune.

“She’ll be fine.” Shizune replied, just as Sakura glanced up and noticed the I.V in her arm. “We’re giving her some fluids. She just got too exhausted, that’s all.”

“Sakura.” Shizune said and Sakura’s gaze wandered over to her coworker.

“Can you hear me ok?” Shizune asked.

Sakura still seemed a little dazed but she nodded at Shizune and so Shizune went on, “Lady Tsunade wants you to stay at home for awhile.”

“I’m not going on bed rest.” Sakura said very irritably.

Itachi scowled but Shizune spoke again, “I didn’t say bedrest, but you need some kind of rest. You can still take calls during the day if you want, our medical hotline is always busy.”

Itachi’s scowl disappeared and he let out that subtle, low purr that Sakura recognized as happiness.

Sakura however, was not thrilled at the news.

Sakura was not comfortable sitting still and in the coming months, there would be many patients who needed her, not just people calling in to ask a question about medication or first aid advice.

This was ridiculous!

“Is the baby alright?” Sakura asked weakly.

Itachi’s eyes flickered over to Shizune, who was still trying to get the ultrasound picture to come into focus.

“Well, that’s what we’re trying to make sure of…...” Shizune murmured while she worked, fiddling with the dials and buttons, hoping to get the picture right.

Oh no…….

What if……?

Sakura glanced up at Itachi worriedly. 

Although Itachi was greatly displeased by his wife’s reckless behavior, he slipped his hand into Sakura’s and gave it an anxious squeeze.

“There we go!” Shizune chirped as the picture came into focus. “Oh my…….yes, both babies are just fine!”

Itachi’s purr turned into a joyous, proud growl but Sakura’s green eyes nearly popped out of her head.

Itachi burned with pride and happily grasped Sakura’s hand as she gasped out, “B-Both?!”


	3. Chapter 3 - Disicpline

Thanks for reading! I don’t own Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

The pebbles in the street crunched under Itachi’s shoes.

Itachi looked very solemn as he carried Sakura home from the hospital.

Sakura crossed her arms and glanced up at her husband. “Really, Itachi, I can walk by my-“

Itachi cast his stare down towards his wife and his gaze was so cold and so threatening that Sakura’s eyes widened and she fell silent.

Itachi would never hurt Sakura, of course not, but he was very irritated with his omega. 

From Itachi’s viewpoint, Sakura had recklessly endangered her life and the lives she carried inside of her.

But Sakura meant no harm, she was just trying to perform her duties as a medical nin…...

“I’m sorry, Itachi.” Sakura said quietly.

The pinkette’s words seemed to soften Itachi’s expression and he looked back at the road ahead but he gave Sakura a gentle squeeze as he replied, “I’m your husband, Sakura. You’re my wife. Take care of our children and let me take care of you.”

—————————————————————

When Sakura and Itachi arrived home, Itachi gently sat Sakura down on the sofa and fed her some soup after he wrapped her in a soft blanket.

Once the pinkette insisted she was full, Itachi picked her up again and carried her to the shower, stripping them both before he washed Sakura and himself off.

A few minutes afterwards, Sakura found herself cuddled on Itachi’s chest, locked in his strong embrace while Itachi gently combed his fingers through her pink hair. 

“Rest, Sakura.” Itachi commanded.

Sakura glanced up at Itachi.

Itachi looked down at his wife.

Gently, Itachi bent his neck and pressed a kiss to Sakura’s forehead.

They said nothing else to each other, but when Itachi noticed that Sakura had fallen asleep with a soft smile on her lips……….

It caused him to smile as well.

—————————————————————

When the next morning came, Itachi had already left for the day when Sakura woke.

The pinkette sat up with a gasp, convinced she was late for work.

Then Sakura frowned as she remembered…..

Oh, that was right…….

Sakura didn’t have to…..go to….work for the time being.

How strange……..

Sakura slowly got out of bed and washed up for the day.

The pinkette ate breakfast and looked out of the large window into the courtyard, listening to the birds chirp while the sun streamed through the trees.

It was a beautiful, peaceful day.

There was no stress, no sadness, no threats…….

There was nothing to worry about.

Nothing.

There was nothing.

There was nothing to………

There was nothing to do.

Absolutely nothing.

To…..

Do…..

Sakura frowned as one question sounded itself like an alarm in her mind.

So…….now what?

—————————————————————

That evening, Itachi rose an eyebrow as he was greeted at the gate of his home by his wife.

“Hey, Itachi!” Sakura called with a bright smile. “Did you have a good day?”

“Um…..yes.” Itachi blinked as Sakura walked up to him and then accompanied him on his short journey to the house. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine!” Sakura said with a smile as they walked into the house.

Itachi was quiet for a moment, but his eyes widened in surprise when he saw that Sakura had already made dinner.

“......You’re unhappy.” Itachi said to Sakura after a moment.

Itachi spoke it as a statement, not a question.

Sakura frowned. “No…...I’m not unhappy, Itachi, I’m just…..”

“Bored?” Itachi asked, walking over and pulling Sakura close to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Sakura sighed, “I’m used to being busy. I’ve always had something to do. Since I started training when I was a child. It just feels so….empty...sitting at home. Itachi, I don’t know if I can do this for months on end.” 

“I won’t let you harm yourself or our children.” Itachi said firmly.

“I’m not trying to endanger anyone, Itachi, I’d just like a job.” Sakura replied.

“Why don’t you take call like Shizune suggested?” Itachi asked.

Sakura looked up at her husband and frowned. “I was hoping for a job that was a little more….important.”

“You already have a job that’s important.” Itachi replied as his gaze flickered down to Sakura’s small bump. “Why don’t you just try it out and see how it goes?”

Sakura didn’t argue with Itachi, she just gave him a reluctant sigh and went into the kitchen to serve them both dinner.

A few minutes later, Itachi struggled not to choke on the soup he was eating.

It was a soup he made often and Sakura had tried to replicate it from memory.

The pinkette could follow a recipe perfectly, but Itachi realized that cooking from taste was not his wife’s best strength.

When Sakura asked if Itachi enjoyed the meal, he merely nodded.

To Itachi’s pleasure, Sakura smiled while they ate and chatted with him about how she would contact Shizune in the morning and start taking call from the hospital to fill her time.

Itachi nodded in approval.

That would give Sakura something to do, something to focus on.

…...That way, Itachi could prepare the soup.

—————————————————————

Two months later, things were working out much better.

The Uchiha household had established new routines.

Itachi rose early, trained, went out to work, and returned in the evening to make dinner and cuddle with Sakura.

Sakura rose some time after Itachi and spent her mornings tending the house, doing laundry, and then she assisted patients on the phone sitting on the sofa instead of standing on her feet at the hospital.

Sakura was doing much better and Itachi could see that by her smile every day when he came home.

…….And by the curve of her belly.

Itachi tried to reassure his wife, to let her know how happy and excited he was to meet his children by placing his hands on her abdomen or laying down at night with his ear pressed against her tummy.

When Itachi fussed over her, Sakura just smiled silently and gently stroked his hair.

Maybe taking a little time to focus on family wasn’t so bad after all….

—————————————————————

Sakura was growing accustomed to the changes in her life, her body, and her home.

Itachi noticed the glow in his wife’s cheeks but one particular evening, as Sakura cleared the plates from dinner, he couldn’t help but also notice……….

…...Just how much Sakura’s breasts had grown.

The pinkette’s kimono barely fit and she had plans to shop for a new one the next day, but when she caught her alpha staring directly at her cleavage, her eyes met Itachi’s and he immediately looked away.

It made Sakura sad that Itachi was…..embarrassed?

Itachi was her husband, why was he embarrassed?

Since the evening that Sakura had collapsed at work, Itachi had showered her with kisses and warm embraces, but he had never attempted anything beyond that……

Sakura tried not to take it personally.

Maybe Itachi was just…….worried?

An hour later, Itachi and Sakura showered together and Sakura noticed Itachi’s gaze lingering over her body…...

But still, Itachi remained painfully respectful.

Feeling a little frustrated, once they laid down in bed, Sakura turned on her side and Itachi pulled her back against his chest, closing his eyes to sleep.

Or, so he thought…….

Itachi’s eyes widened as Sakura took his hands and placed them gently over her breasts, which were covered by her silk nightshirt.

“I miss you.” Sakura confessed in the darkness of their room.

Itachi moved his fingers deftly over Sakura and a low growl came from his throat as he began to nip at her neck.

As Itachi’s hands wandered away from her breasts and trailed possessively across her body, Sakura knew what was about to happen and she was so happy, she smiled as she cried, “Itachi, I miss you so much!”

Itachi was disciplined enough to be patient.

But Itachi was also disciplined enough to be gentle too~.


	4. Chapter 4 - Alright

Thanks for reading! I don’t own Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

“Sakura?”

The pinkette slowly blinked her eyes open and smiled softly when she saw Itachi sitting on the bed, gazing down at her with concern.

“Did I wake you?” Itachi asked quickly.

“It’s alright.” Sakura said with an amused laugh. “I’m fine, Itachi, really. I feel much better now.”

Itachi’s dark eyes flickered worriedly down to Sakura’s mounded tummy.

The pinkette had complained of dizziness an hour ago and Itachi had carried her to bed.

Soon after she laid down, Sakura had dozed off.

Until a few moments ago, Itachi had hovered worriedly outside the bedroom.

Finally, Itachi could take the suspense no more.

He had to ask Sakura if she was alright.

Every week that passed by, Sakura’s belly grew, along with Itachi’s anxiety. 

Although the stoic Shinobi would never admit that outright…….

…...But that was fine.

Itachi didn’t have to say it.

Sakura saw the nervousness in her alpha’s face, tension mingled with excitement and joy.

“We’re fine.” Sakura said again, lifting her hand to lay it gently against Itachi’s cheek.

Itachi bent his head down and gave Sakura a kiss, replying with a warm purr.

A week later, Sakura entered her third trimester.

That same day, Itachi placed his request for a leave of absence on the Hokage’s desk.

Itachi didn’t want to be away from Sakura’s side until the babies were born.

The head of the Uchiha clan was needed at home.

————————————————————-

“Itachi, I’m really alright. You didn’t have to take off work to be with me.” Sakura frowned the following morning while Itachi poured them both a cup of tea.

Itachi didn’t say much as he sat down across from Sakura, he just gazed at his wife quietly.

“We still have a few months to go.” Sakura continued.

“Everyone has warned me that it could be much sooner.” Itachi replied.

“Everyone who?” Sakura blinked.

“Why can’t you just let me take care of you?” Itachi asked.

Sakura looked away shyly.

“I’m your alpha, Sakura.” Itachi purred.

Sakura looked up at Itachi as he reached across the table and gently took her hand in his.

“Let me be with you now.” Itachi whispered.

Sakura gave Itachi’s hand a squeeze.

The pinkette flashed her husband a soft smile.

Some time alone with Itachi before the babies were born would be nice……….

Wouldn’t it?

—————————————————————

At first it was unnecessary, but as Sakura made it to her eighth month, she found herself extremely grateful for her husband’s presence.

Carrying twins was challenging.

Sakura started to have trouble standing up and sitting back down.

It became very difficult for her to do housework and most days, the pinkette found it a struggle to gather the energy to cook.

Itachi was very sensitive to his wife’s changing needs and he took over everything.

Itachi cleaned.

Itachi cooked.

Itachi quickly went to the market to buy groceries and run errands.

And in the breaks between handling those domestic responsibilities, Itachi mostly spent his time at Sakura’s side, holding her close and splaying his hands over her bump.

Itachi was focused on caring for Sakura.

Sakura was focused on preparing for her children's arrival.

With Itachi’s help, Sakura decorated a room in their house with two bassinets in neutral colors.

The couple had decided together to find out the babies’ genders at birth.

So, the nursery was thoughtfully set up to accommodate boys, girls, or both.

Sakura soon noticed that her back seemed to constantly ache and her muscles were always sore.

To cope with the stress of the pregnancy, the pinkette developed a habit of taking a nap in the early afternoon hours.

Usually during that time, Itachi was in the living room, taking classes from a midwife that he paid to come to the house every day and give him a lesson.

On everything from labor to infant care, Itachi was trying to learn as much as he possibly could and he didn’t want to bother Sakura with trying to teach him.

Itachi continued to take his role as husband, father, and the new head of the Uchiha clan very seriously.

Itachi enjoyed being the best at whatever he was doing and Itachi loved Sakura very much.

Itachi wanted to be ready to support his omega and his unborn sons or daughters in any way he possibly could.

—————————————————————

Itachi didn’t like to leave the house with Sakura.

Itachi was worried that traveling or moving around too much may be harmful, but Sakura started to complain of boredom.

To entertain his wife, every so often, Itachi and Sakura invited some of their friends over for dinner in the evening.

Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Sai, Temari and Shikamaru……

Shizune, Lady Tsunade……..

Some of Sakura’s and Itachi’s coworkers…….

Even Sasuke himself……….

They all came to the Uchiha residence for a night of good food and pleasant chatter.

Naruto, Sai, and Shikamaru were new parents themselves and in those evenings, they filled Itachi’s ears with stories of horror and wonder, pouring out free advice.

Likewise, Hinata, Ino, and Temari always asked Sakura how she was feeling and warned her about what to expect.

It was when those conversations happened that Sasuke felt the most out of place.

Sasuke wasn’t a medical nin and he had no children.

Sasuke didn’t know what to say.

Instead of joining in, Sasuke would just sit beside Itachi and listen to the others.

What had happened between Sasuke and Sakura and the rage-fueled battles between Sasuke and Itachi didn’t matter.

None of it mattered anymore because it was all in the past.

Sakura was married to Itachi and Sasuke accepted that.

Sasuke was actually glad.

If Sakura refused him, at least this way, she was still family.

Finally, after years of turmoil and a war of passion over an omega, Sasuke had his brother back.

And even though Sasuke didn’t really understand some of the jokes about parenthood that Naruto made, he chuckled with the others nonetheless…….

…...Because Sasuke was secretly excited about becoming an Uncle.

Family.

After so many years, once again, there would be living, flesh and blood members of the Uchiha clan besides Sasuke and Itachi.


	5. Chapter 5 - The New Uchihas

Thanks for reading! I don’t own Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

“Do you need something?” Sakura asked in irritation as she looked up from her book.

The pinkette was sitting at the dining table, sipping her tea while she read.

Well, Sakura was trying to read but she could feel Itachi’s eyes boring into her.

Every day that the twin’s arrival crept closer, their father’s hovering intensified.

Sakura couldn’t even take a shower without Itachi being at most a few inches away, peering at her as if she were a weapon about to slice him in half.

“I was going to ask you the same.” Itachi replied, not bothering to look away or hide his stare as he gazed at his wife.

“No, thank you, Itachi.” Sakura said through grit teeth, forcing herself to be polite. “I’m fine, we’re all fine, but if anything changes, I’ll let you know.”

Itachi didn’t move until Sakura scowled at him and even then, he just went to sit in the living room, watching her from a distance.

Sakura sighed to herself and took another drink of her tea.

Fortunately, Shizune said it would only be another four weeks.

Sakura moved in her seat and the chair’s legs made a slight noise of friction against the floor.

At the sound, Itachi leapt to his feet and his eyes widened as he stared at his wife.

Sakura sighed.

Actually, four weeks seemed like a very long time.

—————————————————————

Sakura thought she may get a reprieve from her spying husband if she found Itachi a job to do.

Something Itachi could focus on to pass the time besides staring at Sakura like she was a grenade….

“You know, Itachi, when I was born, my father carved me a cradle out of wood.” Sakura said one evening as Itachi laid beside her in bed, with one ear pressed to her round belly.

“Oh?” Itachi asked.

“Yes, it was always very special to my mother and when I was older, I used to put my dolls in it. Now it’s an heirloom.” Sakura went on.

“Then why don’t you have it now?” Itachi asked.

“My mother said she’ll bring it by when the babies come. I don’t think she really wants to let it go.” Sakura giggled.

Itachi was silent.

“Still, though…,” Sakura continued. “That means we’ll just have one cradle…...It would be really awesome if we had two.”

Itachi looked up at Sakura. “You want me to build a cradle? We already have bassinets and cribs.” 

“I know, it’d just be cool…….I think, anyway. And it’d give you a way to pass the time so you wouldn’t be so bored!” Sakura smiled.

“I am not bored.” Itachi replied quickly.

No, Sakura was really the one who was bored.

“Please, Itachi?” Sakura asked with a pout, tangling her fingers in Itachi’s long, black hair. “For me?”

Itachi looked up at his wife and considered things for a minute before he nodded with a resigned sigh. “Very well, but I’m staying in the courtyard.”

Sakura smiled.

The courtyard…….

Sakura could finally drink her tea in peace!

Anything that kept Itachi more than two feet away would be an improvement!

—————————————————————

For the next few days, Itachi worked on building the crib in the mornings, which gave Sakura a short break from her hovering albeit loving husband.

Sakura didn’t say anything to Itachi about it, but every so often, she had started to get sporadic bursts of pain across her back and over her belly.

Sakura was a medical nin, she knew what that meant, and she also knew it may be another week or more before anything really happened.

That’s why Sakura stayed quiet.

Itachi wouldn’t have believed Sakura was alright if she mentioned she was in pain, he would have scooped her up and raced to the hospital right away.

No……...Sakura didn’t need the drama.

But a few days later, Sakura woke up not feeling well.

The pinkette almost felt she was coming down with an illness, her body ached and she was a little nauseated.

It didn’t bother Sakura, it was just annoying, but that morning, she skipped her tea and Itachi’s suspicions were instantly aroused when he watched through the window as Sakura sat down to read but not drink or eat.

Sakura was rubbing her temples with one hand when Itachi’s voice startled her.

“Are you alright?”

Sakura nearly jumped out of her chair as she looked over and met her alpha’s wide eyes with her own.

Itachi was leaning in the window, looking at his omega closely.

“I’m fine, Itachi! Are you going to build the crib or not?!” Sakura snapped irritably.

“It’s nearly done……..” Itachi said dismissively, before he pressed on. “Do you not want anything to eat? Or drink? What’s wrong? You always have breakfast…...and tea.”

“I’ll……..get something in a minute. Please, just let me rest. The air feels good.” Sakura replied.

Sakura was sitting by the open window and the cool, crisp morning air did feel soothing against her cheek as a breeze gently blew past.

Unfortunately for Sakura, Itachi wasn’t going to let his concerns be put off that easily.

As smoothly as if he were on one of his missions, Itachi slipped through the window and crouched down in front of Sakura. Itachi gently splayed a hand on Sakura’s belly and he quickly surmised, “Your color looks off. You don’t feel well.”

“It’s alright, Itachi. I’m just having a rough morning.” Sakura sighed, trying to cover some of her face with her hand as Itachi’s dark eyes regarded her scrupulously.

Sakura was trying to tell herself that everything was fine and maybe she was doing a good job, but she was failing miserably at convincing Itachi.

“Why don’t you go lay down for a while?” Itachi asked, standing and moving swiftly to help Sakura onto her feet when she pushed him away, stopping him from picking her up.

Suddenly, the slight nausea Sakura had been feeling turned into not-so-slight nausea and the pinkette leaned on Itachi for support while her skin turned sallow.

“Sakura….” Itachi said cautiously, bracing himself and eyeing the kitchen trash can that was a few feet away.

“Itachi, I think……” Sakura’s voice was trembling as she spoke.

Sakura’s stomach turned just as that irritating ache in her back and belly suddenly doubled.

Still holding firmly onto his wife, Itachi reached out and grabbed the trash can to pull it forward.

Just as Itachi moved, Sakura felt her nausea suddenly vanish and she sighed in relief.

Now she only had the pain to deal with.

But it was then that Sakura suddenly felt a little trickle of fluid running down her legs………

When the liquid hit the wood of the floor, Itachi’s eyes went as wide as Sakura’s as they locked gazes.

“Ita-“ Sakura squeaked.

That was all the pinkette was able to get out.

Before Sakura could speak, think, or feel anything else, Itachi had her in his arms and raced out of their house and down the street towards the hospital.

Mr. Uchiha was in such a hurry that he left the courtyard entrance and the front door wide open.

Itachi didn’t care, he was focused on Sakura.

Besides, who would dare steal from Itachi Uchiha?

—————————————————————

Due to Itachi’s increasing anxiety about the situation, Sakura had dreaded Itachi being in the delivery room with her, but Sakura was pleasantly surprised by her husband.

Itachi made a great labor partner.

When Sakura needed to hold someone’s hand, Itachi was there.

When Sakura needed her back rubbed, Itachi was there.

Most men either grew bored or faint during such an event, but Itachi was attentively at Sakura’s side, awake and alert, listening to his wife’s needs.

When Sakura couldn’t speak for herself, Itachi calmly advocated for her.

Sakura felt like she owed Itachi for keeping her so relaxed throughout the entire ordeal.

In a strange way, it all felt like some sort of odd dream………

Late that night, Sakura found herself sitting in her hospital bed, clean and dry, and filled with a strange, joyful energy as she gazed down at her newborn twins while they slept.

Two boys.

Itachi sat on Sakura’s bedside, admiring his wife and children as he purred proudly.

Both tiny babies had chubby cheeks and fuzzy tufts of jet black hair.

“They’re so beautiful.” Sakura said with a tired but proud smile as she gazed down at her sleeping little ones.

“So are you.” Itachi said very matter-of-factly.

Sakura gave a dry chuckle but she blushed at the intensity of Itachi’s gaze.

“Thank you, Sakura.” Itachi said very reverently.

“Thank you, Itachi.” Sakura replied, giving her husband another smile. “You were so much help.”

Itachi took Sakura’s compliment in stride and made an observation about his wife, “You need rest.”

“Rest sounds great.” Sakura laughed.

Before Sakura could settle back against the pillows, Itachi reached out and took his little sons from her arms, allowing her the freedom to finally get comfortable.

“Sleep, Sakura.” Itachi nodded. “We’ll be here when you wake.” 

Sakura reached out and weakly placed a hand on Itachi’s before she closed her eyes and drifted off.

Once Itachi saw that Sakura was sleeping peacefully, he stood up and settled back very carefully in a chair beside Sakura’s bed and gazed down at his sons.

“Welcome Itsuki and Yuuto. I’m sure you’ll make the Uchiha clan very proud.” Itachi said formally.

No one was in the room besides Itachi, Sakura and the newborns, so Itachi felt like it was safe to say what he really wanted.

“........Just like you’ve already made me.” Itachi whispered, and he placed a very gentle kiss on each baby’s head.

The twins whimpered in their sleep at their father’s touch and Itachi smiled.

Itachi usually exercised great control of his emotions……..

…….But watching his children be born was anything but usual.


	6. Chapter 6 - Settling In

Thanks for reading! I don’t own Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

The day that the Uchiha family came home from the hospital was an eventful one.

Itachi was fussing over Sakura and the twins while Sakura was trying to get all of the supplies unpacked and set up.

It was a demanding task to care for two newborns at once.

…..And it was even more so when their father just stood in the doorway and kept staring, alternating his watchful gaze from Sakura, to one baby, to the other baby, to Sakura, to one baby, to the other baby, to Sakura…….

“Itachi, can you help me, please?” Sakura asked anxiously while she sat and tried to open a large box as the twins began to fuss.

Itachi raced over and picked both of his sons up into his arms, holding them both tightly with wide eyes, as if someone were about to crash through the wall and try to take them away.

“No, Itachi! They’re fine where they are! Put them down! I need your help with this box, I can’t get it open!” Sakura snapped, struggling with the heavy case of diapers.

The twins were two days old and Sakura was still fairly weak and exhausted.

“Oh……..of course.” Itachi said sheepishly, gently laying his sons down in their bassinets before he walked over to Sakura and opened the box.

Sakura put a hand to her head and sighed.

Sakura had been positive that Itachi would relax a little once the twins were born……..

Clearly, Sakura had been wrong.

—————————————————————

As the first couple weeks of the twins’ lives passed, Itachi seemed to calm down.

Some.

Sakura showed Itachi how to help her care for the babies and while Itachi was always eager to assist his wife, Sakura mostly tended their sons while Itachi completed the housework and the meal preparations.

Sakura had grossly underestimated how quickly she would be ready to return to her full time position at the hospital.

Sakura was doing everything by the book.

Sakura was healing well, the twins were doing fine…….

…..But the pinkette constantly seemed tired, stressed, and sore.

There were many nights when Sakura barely slept and when the sun rose on the mornings that followed, Sakura held her little boys close as she blinked groggily into the bright light, dazed and confused.

How was she supposed to take care of sick and injured patients like that?

Itachi told Sakura not to worry about work, her job would be waiting for her when she eventually went back.

Itachi really didn’t care if Sakura never went back to work…….

Itachi wanted his wife to prioritize herself and their sons first.

In Itachi’s eyes, that was what the mother of a clan should do.

One evening, after dinner, Sakura sat on the sofa with the twins curled against her chest, both sleeping peacefully.

Itachi came and sat down on the sofa beside Sakura, careful not to wake Itsuki and Yuuto with his movements.

Sakura looked over at Itachi and gave him a tired but happy smile.

Itachi responded by gently pulling Sakura close and kissing her forehead with a low, deep purr.

Itachi silently imagined his sons growing up.

Itachi imagined all of the achievements his twins would eventually accomplish.

Itachi dreamed of how proud his boys would make the Uchiha clan.

And Itachi vowed to always be a resource for Itsuki and Yuuto, to guide them as their father, to help them make the right choices, even when the right choices were the hardest choices…...

The head of the clan watched over the family.

And that was just what Itachi intended to do.

————————————————————

By the time the twins were a month old, Sakura and Itachi were planning to have a small party in their honor and invite friends and family to officially meet the newest Uchihas.

Sakura was excited about the party.

Itachi was looking forward to showing off his sons.

But as proud as Itachi was to be a new father, there was one thing that bothered him…...

Since the twins’ arrival, Sakura had been very careful to make sure Itachi never saw her without clothes on.

Much to Sakura’s irritation, Itachi didn’t understand why, and he was constantly either walking in on Sakura while she dressed or bathed.

Itachi didn’t know why Sakura seemed so aggravated with him when he did…...they were husband and wife.

What was wrong?

Before the birth of their sons, bathing and dressing were things that Itachi and Sakura always did together.

Now that Itsuki and Yuuto were born, Itachi didn’t know why that had to change.

One evening, Sakura had just finished drying off from her shower when Itachi walked into the bathroom.

“Oh! Itachi!” Sakura cried, quickly wrapping the towel around herself. “I’m almost done! Give me just a minute!”

Itachi blinked at his wife.

Sakura turned so her back was to her husband, and she glanced shyly over her shoulder at him, waiting for him to leave so she could put her nightdress on.

Itachi had enough.

This had to end.

“Why do you hide from me now?” Itachi calmly asked Sakura.

Sakura laughed. “Itachi! I don’t hide from you! I just-“

“You’ve hidden from me since we brought the boys home.” Itachi replied.

Sakura heard the sadness in Itachi’s voice, but her eyes widened when he chose not to leave the bathroom, but to walk towards her instead.

Sakura clutched the towel close to herself, even as Itachi wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled into her neck lovingly.

“You don’t have to hide from me, Sakura.” Itachi whispered quietly. 

Sakura shuddered as Itachi’s warm breath heated her neck, dancing along her throat.

It was so warm and comforting there in Itachi’s embrace that Sakura didn’t really notice his fingers loosening her grip on the towel until it was too late………..

Sakura gasped as the towel fell from her fingers and crumpled onto the floor.

Sakura’s eyes snapped open.

Sakura looked at her naked reflection in the bathroom mirror and to her horror, she realized that Itachi was looking back. 

Sakura braced herself.

Sakura was naked and Itachi had her firmly in his grasp.

There was no where to run, no clothes or towels or blankets to use as a shield……..

Itachi was getting a good look at how Sakura had changed.

Although, truthfully, Sakura’s mind exaggerated the twins’ impact on her psychical form to a fairly high degree.

Had Sakura been dressed in her regular clothing, there wasn’t a lot of difference to her figure that anyone would notice.

Sakura’s shape had mostly remained the same, except for the enlargement of her breasts………

…….And a few silvery, spidery scars across the lowest part of her belly.

Itachi’s eyes scanned over Sakura and when his dark gaze fixed on those silver scars, Sakura looked away and tried to move her hands to cover them. “Itachi, I——“

Sakura moved too slowly.

Itachi’s hands reached Sakura’s scars first, but instead of covering them, Itachi framed them with his own fingers.

Sakura frowned while Itachi silently observed her for a second.

“Don’t look at them.” Sakura pleaded. “They’re not that noticeable…. I’m sure that Tsunade can show me a-“

“-I think they’re beautiful.” Itachi interrupted.

Sakura’s eyes widened.

“.....What?” Sakura asked.

Itachi let go of Sakura and walked around to kneel down in front of her.

Itachi’s tapered eyes moved up to meet Sakura’s as he repeated. “I think they’re beautiful. They’re reminders of where my sons came from.”

Sakura didn’t know what to say when Itachi glanced back towards her tummy and covered her silver scars in soft, gentle kisses.

For the moment, Sakura chose not to say anything at all, and she tangled her fingers in Itachi’s long, black hair, enjoying the affection that her husband lavished upon her.

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled.

How lucky she was to have an alpha as loving as Itachi!


	7. Chapter 7 - The Party

Thanks for reading! I don’t own Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

When the twins were two months old, Sakura and Itachi hosted a party at their home to celebrate their childrens’ birth.

Sakura’s parents, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari…..the Uchiha house was filled with friends and family, all of whom came to meet little Itsuki and little Yuuto.

Sakura was very careful with her babies.

In the most polite way possible, the pinkette reminded all of her guests to wash their hands before they held the twins and everyone was kind enough to comply.

Itachi’s and Sakura’s friends congratulated them and admired the twins, but Sakura’s parents stayed more in the background, smiling silently.

Over the past few weeks, Sakura’s mother and father had been coming by almost every day to help, so they were already quite close to their grandsons.

Naruto, Hinata, and most of the other couples already had children of their own, so they were well aware of what to say and what to do.

But Sasuke……….

Sasuke had never even held a baby before.

When the evening grew late, the party was still going, but Sasuke excused himself and went to sit on Sakura’s and Itachi’s porch for a minute, listening to the chirping of the night crickets.

A moment later, Sasuke sensed that someone was standing behind him.

“You haven’t officially met them, brother.” A voice calmly observed.

Sasuke turned his head and blinked while Itachi gently sat down beside of him, clutching Itsuki and Yuuto in his arms while they slept.

Sasuke looked a little uncomfortable, glancing at the babies as he replied, “They’re…...very nice, Itachi. I’m sure mom and dad would be proud.”

Itachi looked at his brother scrupulously. “Are you angry?”

“No.” Sasuke replied honestly.

“Are you jealous?” Itachi asked very matter-of-factly.

“I thought I would be…..” Sasuke said slowly, taking a good look at the twins. “But I’m glad that they’re your sons and not mine. I don’t think I want the responsibility…..at least, not now.” 

“Why have you come tonight?” Itachi asked.

Itachi wasn’t trying to come across as rude or pushy, he just wanted to talk to Sasuke.

Anyone but Sasuke would have thought the opposite, though, that was the proof of the silent bond between the Uchiha brothers.

“Because I wanted to…..be here for you, I guess.” Sasuke shrugged. “And to get a look at my nephews.” 

Itachi moved suddenly and Sasuke’s eyes widened as Itachi slipped Itsuki and Yuuto into Sasuke’s arms.

“Itachi! No! What are you doing?!? I don’t know how to do this!!” Sasuke hissed, awkwardly fumbling around with the babies, trying not to drop them or wake them up.

“Careful…...just relax, keep still.” Itachi instructed, steadying Sasuke by placing his hands on his brother’s arms.

Sasuke still looked terrified, but with Itachi’s help, he managed to cradle Itsuki and Yuuto securely.

Itachi watched while Sasuke blinked down at the twins in wonder.

“Make me a promise, brother.” Itachi commanded.

“What kind of promise?” Sasuke asked, looking up at Itachi.

“If anything happens to me, look after them, Sasuke. Look after my sons and look after Sakura. They are our family now.” Itachi said solemnly. 

Sasuke started to shake his head. “Itachi, I —-“

“-Take care of our clan, Sasuke.” Itachi interrupted, speaking firmly.

Sasuke grit his teeth together for a moment.

Sasuke and Itachi stared at each other until eventually Sasuke nodded and spoke very seriously, “————-Alright, I’ll look after our clan, brother. You have my word.” 

As Sasuke spoke, Itsuki woke a little and yawned cutely, pursing his tiny lips together as he settled down to go back to sleep.

Itachi smiled proudly but Sasuke blinked.

Sasuke thought that his nephews were very small, almost too small to exist.

Had he been that small?

Had Itachi been that little?

Maybe, but…….

These were going to be the new heirs to the Uchiha line?

Surely they weren’t always going to be this…..fragile?

—————————————————————-

An hour later, Sakura put the twins to bed while Itachi bid the party guests goodnight, thanking everyone for coming.

Itachi stood at the doorway, waving to everyone while they left.

Pride swelled in Itachi’s heart and he couldn’t help but wonder……..

Was this how his father felt?

Would his father be proud if he could see him now?

Maybe…….

Itachi hoped so.

A cry from the back of the house startled Itachi out of his thoughts and he closed the door once the guests were out of sight.

Once the door was closed, Itachi turned and hurried to the nursery.

Yuuto was sleeping peacefully in his crib, but Sakura was rocking Itsuki gently in her arms when Itachi walked in.

“Is he alright?” Itachi asked, very seriously, looking at Sakura and Itsuki.

“He’s fine.” Sakura smiled.

Itsuki whimpered but Sakura clutched him closer to comfort him.

Itsuki squished his little face against his mother’s breast and closed his eyes.

Once tiny Itsuki was sleeping again, Itachi walked over and gently stroked his son’s smushed, chubby cheek.

With her free hand, Sakura held a finger to her lips, signaling Itachi to be quiet and very cautiously, she laid Itsuki down in his crib.

Sakura and Itachi watched the boys sleep for a minute before they silently snuck out of the nursery and walked to their own bedroom.

“I think it was a good evening.” Sakura said to Itachi while they both undressed.

“The boys did well.” Itachi nodded, walking with Sakura to the shower.

Itachi was right.

The twins had been very sweet and patient.

No matter how many times they were handed off to someone new, neither Itsuki or Yuuto cried or fussed.

Itachi gave Sakura credit for that, the boys must have inherited her sweet personality.

Meanwhile, Sakura thought her sons had probably been fortunate enough to get her husband’s patience.

Itachi turned on the water and as he and Sakura showered, he said quietly, “It still doesn’t feel real sometimes.”

Sakura laughed. “No, sometimes it doesn’t, but I’m glad that it is.”

Itachi purred and helped Sakura wash her back, massaging her skin with his gentle hands before they rinsed off and stepped out, drying themselves off with two bath towels.

Before Sakura could protest, Itachi gathered her into his arms and walked to bed with her, laying her down gently and tucking her in before he crawled in beside of her.

Itachi laid on his back and lifted one of his arms, stretching it across a pillow.

Sakura moved to cuddle up on his chest and Itachi took his arm down, pulling her close to him as he kissed her forehead and whispered into the dark, “I love you, Sakura.”

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled, placing her hand on her husband’s chest as she sighed happily, “I love you too, Itachi.”

Sakura was exhausted from the evening and she fell asleep quickly, but Itachi remained awake, staring up at the ceiling.

Mindful not to wake her, Itachi grasped Sakura’s delicate hand that rested on his chest and gave it a firm but gentle squeeze.

It didn’t matter what it seemed like.

This was real.

Itachi was married, Itachi was a father, Itachi was the new man of the Uchiha house.

The clan would continue.

And it was up to Itachi to lead…….


	8. Chapter 8 - Ice Cream

Thanks for reading! I don’t own Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

Soon Itsuki and Yuuto Uchiha were three months old.

Then six months old……..

One year old.

Two years old

Three years old.

Four.

To Sakura and Itachi, the time seemed to melt away.

Where did all of the days go?

It felt like one moment, the boys had just been brought home from the hospital and the next, they were preparing for their first day of school.

Sasuke traveled often for weeks or months at a time to complete his missions, but whenever he came home to Konoha and saw his growing nephews, he always felt like he had been away for much longer.

Sakura was back to working as a medical nin at the hospital.

Itachi was on Konoha’s defense team so that he could work in the village and be close to his family.

However, just after the twins had turned four years old, Itachi himself was called to travel for three days on an important mission.

In an odd turn of events, Sakura had been assigned to go with Itachi and his group.

The mission was dangerous and a good medical nin was essential to have in the party.

Naruto had thoughtfully selected Sakura because he was confident that she could keep the group safe.

The mission assignment worked out well for Itachi and Sakura.

Except for the fact that they needed a babysitter……..

Sasuke happened to be in town that weekend and so, he was selected for the job.

“Sure, I can come stay with Itsuki and Yuuto.” Sasuke shrugged when Sakura and Itachi had approached him. “Why not?”

Sakura smirked and Itachi cast her a sly grin.

Sasuke blinked.

Were Sakura and Itachi trying to hint at something?

How hard could it be to babysit two little boys anyway?

—————————————————————

The first day of the mission went well.

The group encountered a couple of close calls in several battles, but surprisingly, Sakura’s skills really weren’t needed that much.

The second day was worse and Sakura spent the majority of the late afternoon and early evening tending to the injured.

That night, Sakura laid down next to Itachi to sleep and they both silently held hands.

It was just an hour or two later when Itachi woke and looked around.

Sakura’s sleeping bag was empty.

Itachi’s eyes widened and he sat up.

Oh……….

With a growl, Itachi rose to his feet and began to stalk through the forest like a panther.

Sakura was close to the campsite…….

Itachi prowled through the foliage until he spotted his omega.

The alpha licked his lips when he saw her.

There, in the glow of the moonlight, leaning against a tree, was Sakura.

Sakura was panting for breath, her cheeks were tinted a dark pink, and a subtle sheen of sweat glistened across her forehead even as she shivered in the chilly, evening air.

The pinkette let out a gasp when she turned around and saw Itachi, regarding her with a steely, predatory gaze.

Itachi meant to speak calmly but his voice came out as more of a possessive growl. “Sakura~........”

Sakura whimpered and took a faltering step back against the tree.

Itachi grit his teeth and raced forward, grabbing Sakura by the hips, he pinned her against the tree and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

It was a good thing that the rest of the Shinobis were asleep………..

Sakura’s whimpers of pleasure as Itachi made love to her would have driven any alpha insane.

—————————————————————

Back in Konoha, Sasuke was discovering that it actually could be rather difficult to look after two four-year-old boys.

Itsuki and Yuuto could go from being best friends to worst enemies in a mere few minutes.

Beyond their wild and volatile range of emotions, Itachi’s young sons seemed to have an unending supply of energy while Sasuke remained exhausted.

When the boys became restless and bored after dinner on their second night in their uncle’s care, Sasuke thought up a brilliant solution:

Buy his rambunctious nephews ice cream.

Nothing calms children down like sugar, right?

Sasuke took the twins out and walked them to the ice cream stand by the market.

“Dad never buys me ice cream.” Yuuto frowned up at Sasuke.

“Yeah, you’re the coolest, Uncle Sasuke!” Itsuki beamed happily.

Sasuke smirked.

It didn’t surprise Sasuke…….

Itachi was such a health fanatic, of course he would deny his children ice cream.

“Is that so?” Sasuke asked the twins.

Both Itsuki and Yuuto nodded.

“Well, just don’t tell your dad about this, ok?” Sasuke asked while he paid for two ice cream cones.

“Ok!” Itsuki smiled.

“Ok.” Yuuto nodded.

Sasuke saw a vacant bench on the street and he walked the boys over, seating them on it before he glanced down to put some of the spare napkins they’d been given into his pocket.

When Sasuke looked back up at the boys, his eyes widened.

Itsuki was doing fine, calmly eating his ice cream cone, but Yuuto……..

From his face all the way to his little feet, Yuuto was completely covered in ice cream.

Sasuke noticed that Yuuto’s cone was empty but still in his hand……

…..And the cone’s bottom was missing.

“Yuuto!” Sasuke snapped. “What did you do?!? Bite the bottom out?”

“Yeah.” Yuuto shrugged. “I always eat the bottom first. That’s why Dad never buys me ice cream.”

Sasuke scowled and quickly dug the napkins out of his pocket.

Moving fast, while Itsuki looked on and giggled in amusement, Sasuke worked to use the flimsy napkins to clean his sticky, soggy nephew off.

The twins laughed and Sasuke sighed.

Four years……...

How had Itachi and Sakura done this for four years?

—————————————————————-

“Itachi…..we have to stop…..” Sakura cooed happily.

Sakura was still against the tree, her pink hair messy and tousled, standing in Itachi’s embrace.

Itachi purred quietly as he nibbled Sakura’s collarbone, “Why?”

Sakura and Itachi had spent the night against the tree doing everything but sleeping and the first rays of dawn were just starting to break across the sky…..

“The others will be up soon….” Sakura whispered. “We can’t still be here, not like this.”

“Let them watch.” Itachi growled, diving down to meet Sakura’s lips once again.

Sakura gasped and smacked Itachi playfully on the shoulder as they kissed.

With great irritation, Itachi pulled back and gazed at his wife intently.

“Fine.” Itachi nodded to Sakura.

Even in his frenzied state, Itachi lovingly moved Sakura’s clothes back into place and combed her soft, pink hair with his fingers.

“Thank you.” Sakura smiled.

“We’ll be walking through some thick forest this afternoon…....” Itachi replied suggestively.

Sakura exclaimed at Itachi. “Itachi! I told you we can’t, at least not until nightfall….”

Itachi remained silent.

Sakura huffed, “Well? Don’t you agree?”

Itachi let out a low, deep noise between a growl and a purr as he clutched Sakura close and whispered in her ear, “I’m not going to lie to my wife~.”

“Itachi? Itachi?!” A voice called out from behind them.

Sakura’s eyes widened.

The others were up……

“See you this afternoon.” Itachi said very confidently, casting Sakura one more intense glance before he turned and walked back to their camp.

Sakura caught her breath and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Alone, the pinkette grinned to herself.

Secretly, despite her protests, Sakura couldn’t wait until the afternoon~.


	9. Chapter 9 - Home

Thanks for reading! I don’t own Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

The next two days of Sakura’s and Itachi’s mission passed by in a blur.

Sakura attended to her duties with the utmost care, keeping Itachi and his team safe and comfortable.

It was no one’s wonder as to why the Hokage has asked Sakura to come along as the team’s medical nin…...

Itachi maintained his stoic leadership, fearlessly commanding his team and using his skills as a gifted Shinobi to complete the mission without jeopardizing his men or his village.

But that was all business.

What Sakura and Itachi were really waiting for was pleasure……

Whenever someone’s back was turned, during breaks in the afternoon and in the middle of the night while the others were sleeping, Itachi was busy making love to his wife.

By the time the mission was finished and the team returned to Konoha, Sakura was thoroughly satisfied from Itachi’s gentle yet passionate attention.

It had been a long time since Itachi and Sakura had so many wonderful, uninterrupted opportunities and both of them exchanged heated glances as they walked back to Konoha.

Silently, both Sakura and Itachi agreed.

They would have to ask Sasuke to babysit again very soon…...

—————————————————————

When Sakura and Itachi returned to their home, their eyes widened at what they saw when they entered the house.

The furniture was overturned.

The kitchen counters were piled with dirty dishes.

Soiled laundry was lying around on the floor.

Sakura blinked.

Itachi looked shocked.

From the back of the house, Sakura and Itachi heard murmurs.

“......Brother?” Itachi called out.

“We’re back here.” Sasuke’s called out weakly.

Itachi looked at Sakura and they both hurried towards Sasuke’s voice worriedly.

Had something gone wrong?

Apparently..,,,

What had happened?

Was everyone alright?

Sakura and Itachi both rushed through the door to the bedroom they heard noise coming from….

The twins’ room.

As soon as Sakura and Itachi opened the door, Sasuke looked up at the couple with dull, tired eyes that were rimmed by dark circles.

Itsuki was playing in the corner with a pot he had presumably taken from the kitchen, filling it with some of his toys.

Yuuto was jumping up and down on Sasuke’s chest while Sasuke sat in a chair close to the boys’ beds.

“Come on, Uncle Sasuke! Read us the story of the green dragon one more time!” Yuuto pleaded.

“We’ve read that story every hour since midnight.” Sasuke said defeatedly. “Why will you not sleep?!”

Sakura giggled but Itachi looked angry.

“Itsuki! Yuuto!” Itachi called sharply.

The twins looked over and their eyes widened when they realized that their parents had come home.

“Mom!”

“Dad!”

Obediently, the two little boys jumped up and ran over to stand directly in front of Sakura and Itachi.

“What have you two done to your uncle?” Itachi asked.

“We didn’t do anything to him, he just lets us do whatever we want!” Yuuto exclaimed.

“Uncle Sasuke’s way cooler than you, Dad!” Itsuki smiled at Itachi. “He feeds us ice cream and lets us stay up all night!”

Sasuke blinked blearily over at his nephews.

Itachi eyed his brother suspiciously. 

“Life isn’t about doing things for fun. Life is about taking care of responsibilities. Look at this house. Do you think you all have taken care of it like your mother and I do?”

Itsuki frowned.

Yuuto shook his head.

“And what about your uncle? If he doesn’t have the sense to take look after you, then you two need to look after him. You two already know better than to stay up all night and gorge on sweets. Uncle Sasuke shouldn’t have to tell you that.” Itachi went on.

“Hey!” Sasuke cried, scowling at his brother.

“Sorry, dad.” Itsuki said solemnly.

“.....Are you mad at us?” Yuuto pouted up at Itachi. 

“I’m not mad at you and your brother, but I’m very disappointed in both of you.” Itachi said in his cold manner while he crossed his arms. “I was expecting more from my sons.”

The boys both looked heartbroken.

To the twins, earning their father’s disappointment seemed worse than incurring his anger…….

“Dad, no!....Please!.....We can fix it!” Yuuto said quickly.

“We can clean the house!” Itsuki said.

“An excellent idea, Itsuki.” Itachi nodded. “You two go and help your mother to start cleaning up this mess. I’ll see to your uncle.” 

“Come on, boys.” Sakura said quietly while she ushered her little sons out of the room, leaving Itachi and Sasuke alone.

“........And I am very disappointed in you, brother.” Itachi revealed, still keeping his arms crossed as he looked down at Sasuke.

“In me?!?” Sasuke gasped, forcing his sleep-deprived eyes open. 

“Yes, I’m sorry I trusted you with too big of a job.” Itachi shrugged. “I thought that my brother, who led a rebellion, trained with a Sanine, fought in a vicious war, and battled for an entire village could manage a weekend looking after two children, but I see now that toddlers are apparently out of your skill set.”

Sasuke grit his teeth at Itachi. “Toddlers are most certainly not out of my skill set! Look, just give me another chance! I’ll be more prepared next time!” 

“You have to be firm with them, Sasuke. Not vicious, just firm. You were a child too...once.” Itachi said wisely. “But if you’re up to the challenge, Sakura and I would be glad to give you another chance to prove yourself as a babysitter.”

Sasuke glared at Itachi.

Itachi smirked.

Itachi could get used to more alone time with Sakura……..

—————————————————————

However, a month later, Sakura was doing everything she could to avoid spending any time alone with her husband.

Sakura knew that Itachi was hoping they could spend her next heat together but for that to happen……

Itachi would be waiting for quite some time.

One evening, Sakura put the twins to bed while Itachi was out on a late mission.

Without Itachi around, Sakura took a shower and put on her nightdress, getting ready to go to bed by herself.

Sakura nearly screamed when she turned on the light in the bedroom and saw Itachi looking at her from the bed, bare from the waist up as he stared at her intently.

“Itachi! I thought you were still at work!” Sakura gasped.

“Our work for the evening finished early.” Itachi replied.

“....Oh.” Sakura replied with a soft smile.

Itachi watched his wife walk over to the bed and he opened his arms once Sakura laid down, allowing her to cuddle onto his chest.

Sakura bristled as Itachi’s hands ran over her body in the darkness once she turned out the lamp.

“I have a building crew coming next week.” Itachi said unexpectedly.

Sakura blinked. “Why?”

“So we can put an extra room on the house.” Itachi replied, very matter-of-factly

“W-Why would we need an extra room?” Sakura asked, her voice trembling as Itachi’s skillful fingers brushed across her thighs and over her womanhood, covered only by her panties.

“Sakura, I know you’re with child again.” Itachi chuckled.

Oh………

How?

Sakura had been waiting for a good time to present the news to her husband.

Oh well….

It was difficult to hide things from Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura closed her eyes in shame before she answered, “Itachi, please don’t be mad! I was trying to decide how to tell you, I-“

“Why would I be angry, Sakura?” Itachi whispered.

“I-“ Sakura started to say but her words were cut off by a strangled cry as Itachi slipped his fingers inside her undergarments and began to tease her, rewarding his omega for being generous enough to give him another new Uchiha.

Sakura’s nails raked Itachi’s arms as she writhed in his embrace but Itachi smiled at the pain.

Sakura’s happiness was worth all the pain in the world.


	10. Chapter 10 - Konoko

Thanks for reading! I don’t own Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

“I’m here, Sakura…...I’m right here…..relax…...” Itachi kept the tone of his voice low and soothing as he mopped Sakura’s forehead with a cool, damp rag.

Sakura made a noise in her throat and squeezed Itachi’s free hand. 

Sakura closed her eyes and Itachi’s gaze flickered down worriedly to Sakura’s mounded belly.

When the twins were born, it had been relatively easy.

Things had moved quickly…..

Sakura did well…..

The boys did well…... 

Everything was fine.

Itachi didn’t understand why this time was so different.

The boys were born in a matter of hours, but it had been an entire day since Itachi had brought his wife to the hospital and still……..

Nothing yet.

Sakura was getting exhausted and Itachi was getting worried.

The medical nins kept whispering advice to the couple when they came in to examine Sakura every few hours, but so far, their suggestions had been largely unhelpful.

Sakura let go of Itachi’s hand after a minute and rolled over onto her side. 

“I just want to go home and sleep.” Sakura mumbled.

Itachi frowned at the tears of frustration that he saw rolling down his wife’s cheeks.

Itachi reached out and gently began to knead deep circles into Sakura’s lower back. 

“If you relax, this can be over and we can go home.” Itachi calmly replied.

“I am relaxed!” Sakura hissed. “I’m doing my best! What else do you want me to do, Itachi?!”

Itachi’s frown deepened when he heard his wife start to sob quietly, covering her face with her hands while he continued to rub her back.

Tsunade had warned them that sometimes the process went faster the second time, but for Sakura, the opposite seemed to be true.

Itachi was worried that something may be wrong, but he was growing even more concerned about Sakura’s mental state……

Emotions were important in any challenge.

If someone felt defeated in a battle, then they would most certainly lose……...

————————————————————

“When are mom and dad coming home?!” Itsuki demanded while Sasuke stood in the bathroom doorway, watching the twins brush their teeth and get ready for bed.

“Yeah, I want to meet our new brother!” Yuuto chimed in.

“They’ll be back when they’re back.” Sasuke said firmly.

Sasuke had received a bit of training under Itachi and he had developed more parenting skills.

The house was orderly and the boys were clean.

Now, just like they did with Itachi, the twins obeyed their Uncle Sasuke.

Sasuke had been on standby for the last two weeks and within minutes of Itachi calling, Sasuke had arrived to look after his nephews while Itachi and Sakura went to have their next child.

Sasuke couldn’t help but notice that it was almost exactly forty weeks since Itachi and Sakura had gone on their mission out of town……..

Yuuto shook Sasuke out of his thoughts. 

“How long does it take for a baby to be born, Uncle Sasuke?” Yuuto asked curiously.

“That depends.” Sasuke said, shrugging and dodging the question.

“If we don’t like our new brother, Mom and Dad can take him back, right?” Itsuki asked nervously.

“Itsuki, who’s told you that you’re getting a brother?” Sasuke challenged.

Itsuki shrugged. “You’re a boy, Dad’s a boy, me and Yuuto are boys. We’re a boy family. Why wouldn’t we get a brother?”

Sasuke shrugged. “Well…..even if you do have a brother, no, you can’t take him back to the hospital. When the new baby comes home, he’s going to live here whether you like him or not.”

Itsuki and Yuuto exchanged worried glances with each other.

Sasuke chuckled.

A little while later, while the twins lay sleeping peacefully in their beds, Sasuke wondered……

When he had been born, did Itachi ask their parents to send him back to the hospital?

—————————————————————

“No…..no…...I can’t…..” Sakura whimpered weakly, gasping for breath.

“You’ve done it with two, I know you can do it with one. We’re too close to give up. Come on, Sakura.” Itachi whispered as he sat behind his wife, letting her lay back against his chest.

Itachi was gently but securely holding Sakura’s legs while Shizune crouched at Sakura’s feet. 

“Go ahead and push again, Sakura.” Shizune urged, glancing up in concern at the pinkette.

Sakura’s fair skin was unnaturally pale and her eyelids fluttered from her exertion but as Itachi moved to prop her up more, Sakura curled forward and squeezed her husband’s forearms for support as she silently bore down with the last of her strength.

“Good! That’s good!” Shizune said.

The process was much quieter than the first time and the stark difference frightened Itachi.

When the boys were born, Sakura had screamed and sworn and flailed…….

This time, Itachi was struggling to keep Sakura conscious.

Due to Sakura’s exhaustion, her throat was dry and her screams had died out hours ago.

Itachi watched closely as Shizune moved forward and clearly pulled something from Sakura, just like she had pulled Itsuki and Yuuto as they had come wailing into the world……

But this time, there was no wail.

Sakura flopped back against Itachi and breathed heavily as she waited……..

Itachi waited too…….

But there was only silence in the room.

Hot tears of fear and rage sprang to Sakura’s bloodshot eyes and she mumbled hoarsely to Shizune, “I don’t hear him.”

“And you won’t…....” Shizune’s reply came cuttingly.

Itachi’s eyes widened in horror, Sakura gasped as if the air had been stripped from her lungs.

“......Because you have a new baby girl.” Shizune happily announced as she reached up and placed the squirming newborn in Sakura’s arms.

Sakura’s tired, green eyes widened in awe and she gasped again.

The pinkeye was filled with wonder and relief as she looked down at her little daughter, who was still quiet, but very much alive and alert, staring up at her mother with her father’s onyx eyes.

Itachi’s laid a hand down comfortingly on Sakura’s shoulder as he looked at their newest little one and his heart lifted in his chest, overjoyed that Sakura and the baby were alright,

But Itachi was taken aback……..

A girl?

Itachi had a daughter?

Itachi didn’t know what to do with a daughter.

There hadn’t been a little girl born in the Uchiha family for a long time, but now………

“Look.” Sakura giggled, startling Itachi out of his thoughts as she touched a couple sparse tufts of downy fluff on the tiny baby’s head. “Her hair is pink!”

Itachi’s eyes widened.

A Uchiha with pink hair?

Pink hair like Sakura…..

Itachi felt anxiety rise in his chest.

Itachi was well aware that if his daughter grew to be as beautiful as her mother, then there would be a lot of work ahead of him.


	11. Epilogue

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!   
—————————————————————

Sakura resumed her work as a medical nin and Itachi never wavered from his post in his home village.

As the seasons changed and the months gradually faded into years, Itachi and Sakura watched their children grow.

In adulthood, Itsuki was tall like his father, and while Yuuto was just an inch shorter than his twin brother, they both shared the signature dark hair and eyes of the Uchiha clan.

Itachi and Sakura were very proud of both their sons and all of their accomplishments.

Following in their father’s footsteps, both Itsuki and Yuuto took assignments as Shinobis on Konoha’s defense team after their graduation from the village’s academy.

Konoko Uchiha remained the joy of the family even after she was grown.

Skilled at an early age, Konoko became the youngest Shinobi in recent times to pass the Chunin exams.

At fifteen years old, Konoko was already working at the hospital after school, shadowing and assisting her mother through her clinical rotations.

Every night, the Uchiha family gathered for dinner and every night, they all discussed their days.

Sasuke hadn’t come home in several years but every once in a while, Itachi received a letter from his younger brother.

One evening, Sakura and Itachi laid down in bed to go to sleep.

However, instead of closing their eyes right away, Itachi laid on his back and Sakura crawled onto his shoulder.

“I love you.” Sakura whispered as Itachi gently stroked her arm.

“I love you too.” Itachi replied quietly. “I love our family and I’ve loved living this life with you, Sakura.”

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and embraced Itachi, giving him a squeeze.

“The children are almost grown.” Sakura replied after a moment.

“The children are grown.” Itachi corrected. “Soon, they’ll have children of their own.”

Sakura laughed. “That doesn’t matter, our babies will always be babies to me.”

Itachi purred and kissed Sakura’s forehead before diving down to kiss her lips sweetly.

Sakura laced her fingers with Itachi’s and they drifted off to sleep together.

Sakura was happy with Itachi too.

Itachi was a good father, a kind husband, and a wise leader of the Uchiha clan…….

After so many years together, Itachi and Sakura were still in love and because of their love, the Uchiha clan would live on.


End file.
